Robotnik Campaign
by 1stlist
Summary: Chapter 1 does not have Robotnik in the picture, nor is he a main character yet! Just read and you will understand. This has OC's


Note: This is mainly an OC story, a couple of Sonic Characters that BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS/ OWNERS yadda yadda yadda.

Note: THIS IS TOLD IN SCRIPT FORMAT….deal ^^

Chapter 1: Damnation

"Sir, he's about to wake… should we brief him, or…"

"Or what Mani?"

"Re-sedate him sir, our retrieval team still haven't located the pink one sir."

"Tell retrieval to look harder, we don't want him to wake lonely do we?"

Mani understands the answer, but to his unfortunate self "he" awoke. And does not look happy. "Sir, he is breaking through the makeshift cell door!" As Mani ran to the intercom he could not help but wonder if that creature would surely be a help to their cause. Oh well it will over in seconds and the creature will be either dead or knocked out… whichever the security team decided to do. "Security team 2 to shaft cell 4, subject is attempting a break out, subject is hostile, I repeat hostile. Use all needed force."

As Mani turned to look at his officer he saw a blur shred through the hulking wolf, blood splattering the whole room. All that stood were two blood soaked creatures, one a short grey ram in a Lieutenant's uniform, and the other a hedgehog, that was little more than half the size of the Lieutenant. "Move and your dead" yelled Mani as he drew a Triton pistol mark 6 and leveled it at the hedgehog's chest. "Security 2 to Warden's Point, I repeat Security 2 to Warden's Point. Subject has killed Captain Suhl."

"Roger" came the reply.

Mani finally has enough of this the hedgehog was about to book it, he had that feeling that it was now or never. He pulled the trigger several times. Two connected, one blowing through the hedgehogs left leg pulling him to the ground just as the last bullet fired hit his shoulder spinning him so he landed on his back, blood spilling from both of his wounds. "Security team 2, subject is down and has multiple wounds, take subject to the med station, and cuff him to a bed there, sedate him if necessary."

"Yes sir, we will be there in just a moment."

As Security team took the hedgehog away Mani quickly reported the news to Base Command, as it turns out Mani was promoted to Captain. The new Captain was disappointed at the news, it meant less time out at the front lines, less time with his fellow soldiers, his brothers. But nonetheless the job was just as important. Without much time passing a message from retrieval came in, all it said was "Pink one captured near wreckage, taking to your position." Perfect thought Mani, the news could be better, with the other one from the mainland, perhaps the Krimson Guard had a chance of victory against the monster known as Robotnik.

Yea I am doing the small chapters again, it makes it easier for inspiration to come out (in my opinion). Um yea…. Oh comments and reviews. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, PLEASE I LIKE CRITICISM THEY ARE ALL GOOD, INSULT ME I DON'T CARE, YELL AT ME THAT THE HEDGEHOG WOULD DO THIS OR THAT, IT GIVES ME IDEAS, AND TRUST ME….. I NEED THEM!!!! Merci.

(This is cause someone asked me to add this in (dun read if you dun want to… dun judge me, this is for a request)

Me: Hahaha I am evil, messing with all the Sonic fans… again!!

Sonic: whatta what? Who is that hedgehog? YOU DON'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!!!! God, why don't they know his name? why did he kill the Captain? Why did you kill him off so quickly!!???

Me: Jeeeez, that hurt. 1. You are not supposed to know yet. 2. I said so. 3. Because I wanted him to. 4. Because death in a war zone is common, not all important characters get the full show to themselves.

Sonic: As long as I am not that hedgehog, heh it would be funny if it was Shadow though. What does Pink have to do with anything anyways? Is Amy in this, oh God no, don't put her in this, she will kill you if you don't make it the way she wants!

Mani: 1stlist you didn't tell me that Sonic would be here…

Me and Sonic: …

Mani: *Pulls out Uzi and kills Sonic* You want the next clip???

Me: No sir, can I have a cloth to clean the blood off my screen??

Mani: No

Me: damn


End file.
